Shameless
by TPolTucker
Summary: Cyclops and Rogue start out a friendship that blossoms into romance for each. Please read and Review. Need to read this to understand Life In The Fast Lane.
1. Chapter 1

Shameless

TpolTucker

This is a song fic of course, centerin around the pairin of Rogue/Cyclops, song is Shameless by Garth Brooks, of course Garth Brooks and Capitol Records owns rights to the song and I am not makin anythin from it, especially not from X-Men and Marvel Comics or 20th Century Fox for that matter, even though I would love to have Cyclops for myself. Please R/R if you like. I would really love to have ideas of where I can go with this. This is a R/C fic, with some C/J and R/L in it for obvious reasons. This is told in second person, and in Scott's point of view. Enjoy.

❧

Scott, fearless leader of the X-Men, Mr. Stick-up-my-ass Summers has an obsession.

Rogue.

As he was at his desk in his classroom working on grading papers while the class was doing their work, he made occasional glances at her while she was working on a problem. She asked Bobby if he could help her, and Bobby scooted his chair over to her desk to assist her. Scott felt a pang of jealousy course through him, wondering why she didn't ask him for help. He would have gladly gotten out of his chair to go over and help her. He wasn't afraid of touching her, he was the only other one, other than Logan who ever touched her to show her that people cared about her and she wasn't an outcast because of her mutation. He gradually started a friendship with her. When Logan took off the first time after establishing The Mansion as his home, Scott took it upon himself to make Marie feel welcome here. Everybody was cordial to her, but never took the time to get to know her. He teased with her, and bantered. He included her in everything, Whether it was going out to the movies with other students, or asking her if she wanted to go with him when he was building a replacement bike to see if she was good enough to be "his baby," like the first one. He even started to personally train her to be a full blown X-Men, to be an asset to the crew. It was during these times that he started to feel more for her then the friendship that they shared. Sure he is with Jean and he loves her, but not like these feelings that he is getting with Marie. With Marie it's wonderful. She doesn't require him to be aristocratic like. He can be himself and not have to worry about saying the wrong thing around her.

_Well I'm shamemeless when it comes to loving you  
I'll do anything you want me to  
I'll do anything at all_

He is glad that his shades and visor keep his eyes hidden from her and everybody else. Jean would be furious if she knew of his carnal thoughts where Marie is concerned. It pains him to not be able to confront Marie and tell her that he loves her and would gladly break things off with Jean and take her anywhere she wants, finally take her to Alaska, where she was headed when they first met. He would even convince Jean and Xavier to work on getting it so she can touch, so she can control her power.

_And I'm standing here for all the world to see  
Oh baby, that's what's left of me  
Don't have very far to fall _

Even with his love for Jean, it was never enough to sustain him after the loss of his parents and his brother Alex to that horrible plane crash that caused his mutation to manifest.Now he has to live his life not seeing in colors. He is working with Jean and the Professor on being able to finally control his mutation, but so far, everything tried hasn't worked.

_You know now I'm not a man who's ever been  
Insecure about the world I've been living in  
I don't break easy, I have my pride  
But if you need to be satisfied _

Well, he lied. He is insecure with the politicians trying to pass The Mutant Registration Act. He doesn't want to live in a world where he is, and always will be pegged as a "Mutie," or a "freak." He wants to go through life just being normal like everybody else at the mansion wants.

_I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer  
Every time I see you standin' there  
I go down upon my knees_

And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise  
Oh, but you convinced me otherwise   
I'll do anything you please 

He wishes beyond anything that he could tell her how he feels, and show her how much she can be loved, can be touched without panicking and causing harm. Every time he sees her, he feels his legs go wobbly, and he has to grab hold of things to keep from falling. He started to do things out of the ordinary to get her to notice him. He started wearing clothes that were befitting a farmer, but with the sophistication of what he was before Marie.

_  
You see in all my life I've never found_

_What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew  
But I can't walk away from you _

If he had to, he would leave The Institution and take her with him.If only he could get her to think of him in the way she thinks of Logan. I know that Logan has a thing for Jean, and would gladly give her up to him to be with Marie. She shares his love of life, and the finer things, like late night chats, eating ice cream from the carton, even going out to clubs and seedy bars to get away from everything for a while.__

I have never let anything have this much control over me  
I work too hard to call my life my own  
And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly  
But it's your world now, I can't refuse  
I've never had so much to lose  
Oh, I'm shameless 

Of course, he had his life on track, had a teaching position at the school, and being leader of The X-Men. Everything was perfect. That was until he met Marie, this angel brought down to teach him what real love is and to also teach him that life isn't all bad when one was different from everybody else. She has a power she never knows she has. She has the ability to make any guy she befriends fall for her, hard. Bobby, Logan, Xavier, and himself are under her spell. All she has to do is crook her finger and all of us are running.

__

You know it should be easy for a man who's strong  
To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong  
I've never lost anything I've ever missed  
But I've never been in love like this

It's out of my hands

I'm shameless, I don't have the power now  
I don't want it anyhow  
So I got to let it go 

I can never be strong in her presence, well can't really say that. I could be strong for her, if she knew of my feelings. He really needs to get rid of this obsession with her, but he can't, and never will be able to.

__

Oh, I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be  
You make a total fool of me  
I just wanted to you to know 

That is why he has to confront her about his feelings, and hope, beyond a shadow of a doubt that she feels the same way towards him. He has to do it tonight or he will loose the strength in him to do it later. When he knows that Jean is sleeping soundly, he will go to her room and ask her if he can have a word with her. Ask her point blank if there can be anything between them that is more than friendship. He needs to know.

__

Oh, I'm shameless, I just wanted you to know  
Oh, I'm shameless, Oh, I'm down on my knees...shameless

I may or may not continue this, depending on the reviews I get. Thank you for reading this is my first ever fan fic, and would love to know what you all think of it.

TT

❦


	2. Chapter 2

2. Confrontation

Disclaimer is on the top of the first chapter, so it don't really need to be here, or in the subsequent chapters. From this chapter on, the rating will be M.

Next up is feedback from reviews:

VanillaStrawberry, thanks for the encouraging words, I really never knew I had it in me to be able to write this so far.

Ashnan, Thanks, I will continue. I like Logan alright, but I will forever be a Scott/Marie girl. I will see what I can do as far as the confrontation between Logan and Scott.

Nicki, I will make the fights between the couples as juicy as I can get them.

Lil'Doe, Me neither.

Rogue-5473, Thanks, I will try and elongate this story as much as I can.

Xtamarax, I will continue it, can't tell how many chapters it will be though. Have to wait and see. I am a big S/R fan of course. And will always be one.

Thanks all of you for the reviews, really got me goin on how to make this chapter good.

Professor X's and everybody else's thoughts will either be in Italics, along with the mental stuff.

Now on with the show,

Scott was looking outside his classroom window at the morning dew glistening on the grass in the yard of the institute, thinking about how he was going to go about confronting Marie about his love for her. _"How can I go about this without raising suspicion from anybody?"_ Professor Xavier piped in saying, _why don't you do it the old fashion way, by taking her to go out with you for an evening? Take her to the movies or out somewhere other than a bar this time, ok? _Scott promptly answered back with _alright Professor, I will try that, thanks. _Scott never got why Xavier was so understanding of everybody, and never judged when inappropriate thoughts were broadcasted to him.

He was promptly brought out of this thoughts when he heard his first class of the day enter the room. He taught History, whether it was American History or World History, English, martial arts/self defense training, and Automotive Mechanics, Jean taught the Science classes and the math courses, while Xavier taught the more advanced classes, Ororo taught the home ec and plant science classes, while Hank, the newcomer to the school, with also being a resident doc alongside Jean taught shop. The students started to file in as they usually do. He never took notice of them until he was ready to start his class, until he noticed Marie enter. She had on her usual garb, the black pants, black combat boots, black opera gloves, and this time she surprisingly has on a nice blouse instead of her usual long sleeved shirts with the scarf. He instantly went hard with seeing her like this. He instantly went to his podium to hide his erection from the students. American History is his first class of the day, and today, he is starting his discussion of The James/Younger Gang. He looked through his notes, thinking about a way to start the class on the exploits of the gang and the untimely death of the infamous leader, Jesse James.

"Class, today I will be getting you all started on the history of The James/Younger Gang."

He heard groans and cheers from the students. He knew that most of the students didn't care about history and just wanted to exist in a world where they were like everybody else, normal. He got his study guides out and started to pass them around to the students, and lingered around Marie a little longer then should be right when he handed her hers. He could smell vanilla on her and he had to hurry back to his podium before he hauled her out of her chair and fucked her right then and there.

"Now, now guys, this gang wasn't all that bad, there were worse gangs than this around that time. Billy The Kid and his gang were around in that era."

"Mr. Summers?"

"Yes Bobby?"

"Is there any truth to the movie American Outlaws?"

"There is a little bit of truth to every movie about actual events. American Outlaws has truth to it and fantasy. Jesse did marry his first cousin. They did of course rob banks and trains. Their reasoning behind the robbing was to show they could do it, and to help their fellow neighbors out in the hard times that ran through the country then. The fantasy part of it is most every thing else in the movie. The James were not related to the Youngers though."

"Ewww, marrying your first cousin? Like gross"

"Why do you think it's gross, Katherine?"

"It just like, is."

"In that time, it was commonplace for one to marry their cousins. Most of the people never had a chance to get into town but maybe four, five times a year at the most, and only to get the necessary supplies that they absolutely needed at the time. So, most families were stuck at the ranch or farm they were living at, and only saw family on a regular basis. Now class, I am going to have you all pair up with someone, and we will be doing essays on what happened in the US around the time that The James/Younger Gang were around."

The class immediately split up into groups of two, and Marie was left by herself, as per usual. This was a good advantage for Scott. He could be her partner and finally be able to tell her of his feelings for her. He has no problems with the age gap, since he is currently with Jean, and she is about six years older than he is. Marie is of age to pursue a relationship with him. 18. He wouldn't have to worry about going to jail for statutory rape. Scott walked over to her, and asked her if she wanted to be his partner for the essay.

"Are you sure you want to be **MY** partner, Mr.Summers?"

"I am not afraid of you, Marie, and you know it."

"Ok, where should we start?"

"How about doing our essay on after the gang split up?"

"That would be good. Was Jesse really shot in the back of the head by that Ford guy?"

"The history books say that is what happened, but we may have to go online and check a few things out to make sure, now won't we?"

"I guess we will have to do that sugah. You want to come to my room later on tonight so we can start on this?"

"I would lo...I mean I would, but it won't be appropriate for me to go to your room to do this, why don't we go to the simulation room and re-enact it to see for sure what exactly happened, ok?"

"Sounds good to me Sugah. Meet you there at seven."

"Deal."

Next chapter should be up shortly, I am on a damn roll here guys. Thanks for the inspiration for me to keep going. I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Touching and Feelings

Again I would like to thank you guys for your positive reviews, and I am not offended by flames or critical reviews at all, it will help me to be better as a writer.

JoJo, I didn't mean to say I might do another chapter, I was going to continue it whether I got reviews or not.

Raniatlw, is the third chapter soon enough?

Pepe, I love you, I really do, thanks for reading, it will get better.

Chapter 3

Jean had been getting some weird vibes from someone in the mansion lately. She had just figured it was teenage hormones going around. She had no clue that her boyfriend/fiancee is in love with someone else. She is in the med lab working on a way to make it so Rogue can finally touch. Hank was also working on the same thing. It was getting close to lunch time, and they had a breakthrough. Jean contacted Rogue through her telepathy. _Rogue, could you come down to the med lab please? It's urgent. _Rogue only answered, _alright, be down in a few._ Jean and Hank had on hopeful faces shortly before Rogue showed up to see what Jean needed her for.

"You needed to see me Jean?"

"Yes Rogue, I did need to see you, I think that Hank and I have made a breakthrough on your mutation."

"You have? Really?"

At that time Scott walked through the doors to take Jean to lunch and keep up the facade that he is still her loving fiancee when he saw Marie in the same room. He saw the excited look in her eyes and on her face. Wondering what it was all about, he asked the million dollar question.

"Why are you so excited Marie?"

"Jean and Hank think they have something to help me control my mutation."

"They do? That's great news Marie"

Little did they know that he was having thoughts of what to do to her after she gained complete control of her power.

"Thanks Scott, I am very excited about it. Can't wait to tell Logan when he does come back."

Scott had a forlorn expression on his face at the mention of Logan. Logan, the bastard that flirts openly with Jean, and has a leash around Marie. His Marie._ She is mine dammit_, not Logans. _Scott, if you are thinking what I think you are thinking, and I think you need to do something about it, instead of sitting on your hands and doing nothing. _Fuck, I hate it when he intrudes like that.

"What is this thing you two came up with to help Marie out?"

_Oh god, I hate the buddy buddy relationship that Scott and Rogue have, really grates on my nerves. Of course who am I to talk, I openly flirt with guys other than Scott, always have and there were never any problems until Logan came to live with us. _

"We have come up with a necklace, that has an emerald cut sapphire on it, that has a power in itself to help Rogue to mentally shut the switch off and on at will until she doesn't need it anymore, and can control her power on her own."

"I want to try it now, if you don't mind Jean?"

"Of course I don't mind Rogue."

Jean handed her the necklace, it was beautiful. Hank made the chain himself and soldered the bezel for the sapphire on, and made sure the tip of the gem was touching her skin. It also had a few diamonds on for the elegance of it. Marie held onto it like it were porcelain, that it would break if she were to let it slip out of her hands.

Scott came up to look at it, and was amazed at it's craftsmanship, and elegance.

"Great work Hank, it looks like it would cost thousands at a jewelry store."

"That is the point my friend, Rogue here is precious to us, and we want to show her that by having her look the part."

"Scott, want to help me put it on?"

"Shouldn't you let Hank or Jean put it on you?"

"No, I want you to put it on me, please?"

"Oh alright, if it don't work, don't blame me, because you are the one to ask me to put it on you, ok?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Summers, sir."

Scott and Hank laughed at that comment. Scott took the necklace from her hands, and put it around her neck and was going to clasp it when her mutation kicked in and started to pull his power and thoughts from him. He made sure to clasp it quick, and was able to pull away before she got any of his life force. Jean saw the stress on his face and immediately went to him, and led him to a bed to sit down for a bit while she got some Advil for him. Marie was awash with new memories, ones of which are very confusing at the moment, ones which she will sort out and file later on this afternoon. Also a new power to test out temporarily. She felt the headaches arise that Scott lives with on a constant basis. She had to shut her eyes tight to not let the optic blasts escape. Hank saw this and ran to the cupboards in the office and grabbed an extra set of shades that are Scotts.

"Now Rogue, don't panic, I am putting a pair of Scotts shades on you, then open your eyes, OK?"

"Alright."

Hank put the glasses on her face.

"Open your eyes now dear."

Marie opened her eyes and instantly felt what Scott felt while viewing through these things. She thought it was cool, seeing red all over everything. Then she felt guilt for having Scott put the necklace on her, instead of Hank or Jean. She walked over to where Scott was sitting, and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and had to laugh at the ridiculousness of her wearing his glasses.

"What's so funny sugah?"

"You, wearing my glasses."

"Hey, I may just wear these all the time. I think they make me look cool." As Marie was saying that, she was walking over to the mirror by the prep sink, and looked at herself. "Ewww, now I know why yah hate these things so damn much."

"Yeah, but you get used to them after awhile."

"Jean, when am ah goin to back to mah old self again?"

"Depends on the contact and how much you absorbed. Could be anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours, to maybe even a few days."

"Great, ah could end up wearin these damn things for days? No way am ah goin to do that." Marie stormed out of the room and went to her room to think about what happened. When she got there, she immediately plopped herself on her bed and started to sort the things out in her head and make some kind of order to the already chaotic life she has. First up, mental checklist of who all has touched her. First it was Cody, then Logan, Magneto, Bobby, Pyro, and now Scott. Secondly, adding a file for Scott Summers. Next was sorting through the memories, putting them all in order. Feelings and other things were always the last things she went through to get her mind back on track. One particular thought went through her mind that wasn't normal. It was her, just her, nobody else was in the image. She used her mind to make the person walk to a mirror to see who was looking at her and why. When the person got to the mirror, and looked in, it was Scott looking at himself. She wondered why he would be looking at her, and was curious so she made him look down, and found the reason why. He found her attractive and got himself a hard on whenever she's around him. _Well well well, I may just have to play hard to get with Scott now, really get him pantin after me. He is a cutie of course, don't get me wrong, I would love to be his day and night for forever. Oh this is goin to be fun. _The Xavier piped himself in to her thoughts with, _Want me to help you out in the hard to get area? I can keep Jean occupied if you need it. I really don't know why they are still together to this day. Let me know if I can help in any way Marie. _Marie thought about it a moment, _Sure you can help me, Scott and ah are meetin in the Sim Room at 7, and I want it to be special. Could you do that for me, please? _The Professor said it would be done.

This sort out process she did took over two hours to do, so when she went into the kitchen to find it empty, or somewhat empty anyway, she was actually thrilled a little to see Scott sitting at the counter, eating ice cream from the carton, one of their things they do together. She sidled up to him and grabbed a spoon and started to take some out of the carton to eat.

"Hey sugah, sorry about runnin out on yah guys earlier."

"Don't worry about it Marie, it didn't work like we wanted it to, but, hey, at least we can try at something else, can't we?"

"Why don't we try to see if this works now? Ah mean, you touched me before this necklace was even in place, maybe it will work now. Won't know unless we try, right?"

Scott did the unthinkable. He hauled her up to him and planted his mouth on hers with such a force and passion that she was taken aback and her power immediately started to drain Scott of his power and life force, until the necklace registered that she was using her mutation and shut it off. Marie hadn't felt anything like it in so long that she grabbed Scott's hair and crushed his face to hers. Scott had to use a little force to push her away from him. He looked at her face, and reached his hand out to caress her cheek, trailing it all around her face. Marie reveled in the touch, as it sent bolts of electricity through her.

Scott was nuzzling her cheek and neck with his nose and asked her, "We need to find someplace private to share this moment a bit more, don't you think Marie?"

"Yes ah think we do, where to Sugah?"

"How about we go for a short ride? Or we could make good use of the Blackbird? Or how about Xavier's office? You pick."

"How about the blackbird?"

"Race you there my love."

"Oh you are so toast Summers."

Thanks all, again for the raving reviews, I love them. Next chapter will have very explicit sexual scenes in it, so if you are a teenager under the age of 17, please leave the page and visit some other story, I don't want to be held liable for children reading my story here. Thanks again for all the reviews and critical ones are more than welcome. Chapter 4 will be up very soon. As soon as I can get my muse to help me out with the scenes.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Aftermath and confrontation

Forgot to mention this before, if you want this story on your site or for saving and later viewing, let me know and I will gladly give you permission, just credit me with the authorship.

Thank you all again for the awesome reviews. I will, when this gets done, make a sequel to it. I don't know what to write for that one yet. Maybe make it about ten years later or so. We will see. On with the story...

Scott and Marie raced through the mansion to get underground to the Blackbird. Seeing who would get there first. Scott took the traditional route there. By going through the stairs and such, while Marie on the other hand took the elevator. Professor Xavier knew about this and was helping them out, by keeping the passion still inside them so they wouldn't think about reneging on the upcoming coupling, and keeping Jean from knowing about it. Marie had made it there before Scott did, and was sitting in the pilots seat when Scott showed up. She immediately leapt from the seat and ran to him.

"We need to get all these clothes off."

"Yes we do."

"Let me get some blankets from the storage compartment." As she was doing this, Marie walked seductively to the compartment, affording Scott a view of her nicely shaped ass.

"Oh god, Marie, you are making me hard doing that."

"That's the point Summers."

"Get that ass over here so I can show you how much I need you."

Marie had laid the blankets down on the floor of the plane and made a couple of them into pillows so they could rest their heads on them afterwards. She then went to him and they both sat down on the blankets and started to feel each other. Scott grabbed Marie's blouse and took it off of her, and marveled at her perfect breasts and abdomen. He reached out with his one hand and started to trace a line from her cheek to her right breast. Once he got to the breast, kneaded it and flicked his thumb across the nipple and made it instantly hard. All the while Marie was on cloud nine. She had never felt anything like it before. Sure she pleasured herself all the time, but it never felt like this. She reached out and started to unbutton Scott's shirt and after she did, she pushed it off of him, having him take his hand away from her breast for a mere second before he resumed his touching. Marie then slowly took her gloves off and set them aside. _Oh god he is gorgeous. He has the perfect chest and tummy, must work out a lot._

"Go ahead and touch me Marie, I am not afraid of you. I love you too much to be."

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"Did you tell me that you love me?"

"Yes I did, is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, I was just taken aback about your forwardness in telling me so."

"Marie, I love you with all my heart. You are the only one to like me for me, not for me being the leader of the X-Men. All those times we hung out just intensified my fondness and love for you. I can't help my feelings, I needed to say them now and get if off my chest. If you don't feel the same way towards me, then please let me have this for memory, let me love you the way you are supposed to be loved. You are an angel to me. Will you let me have this Marie?"

"Of course ah will Sugah, ah had always thought ah would love HIM forever, but since he left me and us, ah have come to realize that ah love you as well. Ah just didn't want to admit it to myself or let you know how ah feel about you and get rejected. Ah was never going to tell you, until you put this necklace on me and ah absorbed your memories and thoughts, and knew you felt the same about me."

"Then lets show each other our love."

"Yes, lets."

They slipped out of what clothes were left on each other, and sat there, marveled at the perfectness of each body. Marie was the first to initiate touching. She leaned towards Scott and kissed him passionately. As she was kissing him, she let her hands wander on their own free will. She started to kiss his cheek, then worked her way down to his neck and nibbled his jugular. She then worked her way down to his nipples and suckled them then worked her way further south. When she got down to his member, she started to caress it, and it got bigger under her careful touch. Marie then got bolder, she kissed the head and then took it completely in her mouth. Scott was in heaven, leaning his head back and moaning his pleasure. Marie did this for countless minutes. Having satisfied Scott in that way, Marie then let him take control of her body. Scott kissed her neck and then worked his way down to her breasts and kneaded one while he suckled the other, and switched when he was satisfied with the moaning and writhing Marie was making. _Oh god she tastes so sweet. I don't know where I could go wrong feeling like this. I know that I have to tell Jean soon. She can't be with a guy who doesn't love her anymore. _Scott then worked his kisses and caresses to her abdomen, and lower. When he found her spot, he started to lick her wet area, and then fingered her while he was helping her to get off. After her explosive climax, Scott then positioned himself for entry. Marie was nervous, that he would hate her after this, and then she would be heartbroken.

"Oh yes Scott, fuck me. Ah need you inside me now."

"Your wish is my command my love. I aim to please."

Scott pressed the head at the entry, and slowly inserted himself into her, feeling the tightness as he went further in. Once he was in, he stayed there for a while, to get her used to the feeling. She screamed once he was all the way in. Her body then relaxed and she moved her hips to get him to start in. Scott worked slowly at first, so as not to hurt her, but she had a whole different agenda going on. Marie moved of her own volition, and soon had climaxed. As she was reaching her second one, Scott was nearing his first. Marie's muscles clenched around Scott's member when her second one hit, and she drove him over the edge, and he spilled his seed deep inside her. He rolled of to the side and cradled Marie to his chest and held her while she slept, and fell asleep himself.

They woke up about an hour later and had an encore performance. This time with Marie on top. When they were done, they got dressed and cleaned up the plane. They left the hanger and went to confront Jean about their feelings for one another.

They both thanked Xavier for the solitude they had to share their love for each other. When they got to the living room to confront her, they noticed that Logan had returned.

"Oh great, now we both have some lettin down to do, don't we love?"

"Yes we do Marie, yes we do."

Logan turned when he smelled Marie and noticed her with One-Eye. He then noticed the other smell on her, and stalked over to them and promptly punched Scott in the face.

There you go, here is my fourth chapter, fifth one will be up soon. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

5.Fights and Pandemonium

Scott crumpled to the floor. Marie was down to help him up instantly. Jean came into the room after the altercation, and noticed the blood pouring out of Scotts nose. She went to him to see what had happened. All the while, Logan was grinning that he finally got One-Eye on his knees in front of him.

"What did you do that for Logan?"

"I smelled him on you, Marie, and I don't like it."

"You don't own me."

"But I swore to protect you."

"Yea? Look where it got me? Ah needed you, and you weren't there for me. Scott helped me out when ah needed it the most, by bein here as a friend to me. He was never afraid of me, Logan, like you and most everybody else around here."

"Marie, maybe all four of us should go someplace private to discuss all this, don't you think?"

"Yes, Scott, we should."

As they were heading to the conference room to talk, Logan noticed the glances and gestures between Marie and Scott. When they got into the room, Jean immediately wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Why are we in the conference room here? Can't we have discussed this earlier?"

"This is something that needs to be talked about in private Jean."

"Ok Scott, shoot, what is it that needs to said?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore. We no longer have the love for one another that will last through the end of time. I have noticed this for quite some time. I just thought it was nothing, and brushed it off."

"What? I love you Scott, we had planned on getting married, and now you want to break it off between us?"

"Yes I do Jean."

"Is it because of Rogue that you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Partially, yes."

"You bitch, taking away the best thing in my life, you are going to pay." As Jean was saying this, she was unleashing her telekinetic power. In her haste to kill Rogue, she never noticed that Logan lunged for her, and knocked her down.

"I'll take care of her, you two get out of here and have fun, I am sorry that I couldn't be what you wanted me to be Marie, but I see that you are happy, and finally able to touch. I am glad for you, now go, be happy, live a long life with each other."

"Thanks Logan, means a lot to us."

"Anytime One-Eye."

Scott and Marie took off on his bike, seeing that Logan returned it in one piece and filled the tank up. The sped along the country road with nowhere in mind for a destination. Just getting away from it all, and being together. Meanwhile at the mansion, Jean was fuming that little meek Rogue had stolen her man from her. She should have been paying more attention to them, to keep it from happening. Logan was also still there, grinning like a cat that got in the aquarium.

"What the hell are you grinning at?"

"The fact that you got ousted by Marie, pretty damn funny if you ask me."

"She had no right, stealing him away from me."

"Hey, he stole her from me, but I now realize that I can't be what she wants me to be. The only one who can be that guy in her life is Scott. Admit it Jean, you liked seeing them together, seeing that Marie was finally getting out of her cocoon and doing things that all the rest of the kids here do. Shopping, going out to the movies, and just hanging out. Scott did all those things for her. The Professor kept me updated on her progress, and told me about her breakthrough, in finally being able to touch. I came back here to see about making her mine, once and for all. When I saw them walk into the room all smiles and them glowing from the lovemaking they did, made me realize that I am not for her. She needs passion and the slow kind of lovemaking, while I need it fast, and hard."

"She is still going to pay for stealing him away from me."

Logan was rolling his eyes at this. He contacted the Professor, saying, _please keep Scott and Marie away from the mansion for at least a couple days. I need to get it so Jean understands that Scott isn't hers and she should be happy. Thanks X._

Scott, and Marie's happiness away from the mansion was short lived. Xavier had telepathically brought everybody back to the mansion for an upcoming battle with The Friends Of Humanity. The Brotherhood was already there when Scott and Marie pulled into the drive.

"What the fuck is The Brotherhood doin here?"

"I don't know Marie, maybe they got their heads out of their asses and are helping us out finally."

"Well they had better stay away from me."

"We need all the help we can get love, if they are here to help us out, you have to put your hatred and differences aside for The Cause. Can you do for me? For all of us?"

"Ah guess ah can, for you, ah will do anything." Marie stood on her toes to give him a kiss when she heard cheers from the other students and felt a glare from Jean when they all met the two in the drive.

"It's like about time you two got back, we have been worried sick that you wouldn't get here to help us out."

"Kitty, dear, ah wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Everybody, lets get to the blackbird and get going to where the fight will take place. I will brief you all on what is going on on the way there. Lets go."

They all went to the hanger and piled into the Blackbird. Scott and Ororo took the pilots and co-pilots seats, Marie instantly went to sit behind Scott and Jean hated it, that was her seat, not Rogues. She put the difference aside and sat beside her, and behind Ro. The Brotherhood consisted of the usual people, Magneto, Mystique, Toad, Pyro and Sabertooth. The X-Men present for the upcoming battle were, Xavier, Scott, Ororo, Logan, Jean, Marie, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Kurt, Colossus, and siryn. They were all in the air, and on their way to Iowa, where the latest and greatest attack on mutants is taking place.

"Why are we goin to Iowa?"

"The FOH think it's a good enough place to start their war, not much for population around that area, more rural, farming communities, so there's open spaces where the war can be waged and not hurt anything. We are going to stop the war, and save the communities. They need the crops the FOH are going to destroy for their lively hoods."

"Thanks Professor."

They were there within a matter of a couple hours. Everybody's heads were looking outside and the sparseness of buildings and people in the area. It was much easier to land the plane that way, instead of it being in a highly populated zone.

"Now everybody, we have clothes for you all to wear to blend in. Now go and get changed where ever you can find privacy to do so, shouldn't be hard. We will meet at the farmstead on this property in two hours. Now go." Everybody left the Blackbird but Scott and Marie. After the last person left the plane, Scott put the ladder up, and crushed Marie against him, and kissed her. They had a hard time trying to get closer to each other, considering the fact of so many clothes obstructing the intimate act they were going to initiate. They shed their clothes and had a leisurely time making love to each other. After they were done, they grabbed the clothes out of their respected lockers, and left the plane. After they got off, Scott initialized the cloaking device and The Blackbird went invisible.

"Jesus Scott, why did you have to get me these tight jeans and blouse?"

"Sorry Marie, wasn't thinking straight when I went to buy for almost everybody. I figured you needed to show off your assets instead of hiding them."

"Thanks darlin, ah appreciate it."

"Anytime sweetie."After Scott said that, he pinched her ass. Almost everybody were assembled in the barn at the homestead. The owners were friends of Xavier's. When everybody did show up, Xavier went into his speech about what to expect and how to go about keeping the peace. He had told everybody to blend in, and try not to cause trouble, as he was saying this, he was looking at the kids and Logan. When everything was said, everybody dispersed.

"I hate country life. There is like nothing to do here, but like sit and crochet and such."

"Can't be all that bad Kitty, there has got to be something to do around here while we wait for the war to take place."

"Bobby, you never grew up around this life, did you?"

"No John, I haven't."

"The only thing I ever did around here was live on a dairy farm. Day in and day out, it was milking the cows, and taking care of them. I was glad that I have this mutation, so it would get me away from all this."

"I may like it, will give me a chance to really work out."

"Piotr, all you ever do is like workout."

"All the better to impress you with, my dear."

"Really, you did all that to impress me?"

"Yes."

"Someone notices me, that's like radical."

Meanwhile, the adults were formulating a plan of attack on the FOH. Charles and Erik were going through scenarios mentally while everybody else were brainstorming. Once the plan was formulated, everybody was dismissed. Charles had gotten apartments for everybody, for the kids, it was a three bedroom spread for the boys and the girls, the adults got a two bedroom spread. Scott and Marie shared a private one bedroom spread.

The next day, when everybody was rested up, they started to mingle with the people of the town of Underwood. At least if the kids wanted to go to a mall, all they had to do was travel about an hour or so to Omaha and get what they needed. There were some repairs that needed to be done on The Blackbird, so Scott, and Logan were there to fix them. Marie was out riding one of the horses that the owner of the farm has. She felt exhilaration galloping in the meadow. She had always known how to ride a horse. She never rode those infernal English saddles, they were too dangerous. She always rode western. As she was riding, she came up on the plane and Scott and Logan. She reined her mount in and vaulted off the back with ease, and let the horse graze while she checked up on the progress.

"How is everythin goin?"

"Great, the repairs should be done in a couple hours Marie, if you want, continue to ride and I will meet you at home around lunch time."

"Sounds like a plan sugah. Seeyah." Marie reached up and gave Scott a kiss on the mouth before she mounted up and galloped off.

"Whipped."

"What was that?"

"I just said, whipped."

"You wanna fight?"

"Nope, just happy that Marie is happy is all. I thought that once Chuck told me that she gained control of her powers that I would make her mine, but I see that she is happy with you, I don't like it, but I do approve. Treat her right or I will beat the snot out of you, got it?"

"Oh, I will make her happy, don't you worry about that. She makes me happier that I ever could be. I don't have to pretend like I did with Jean. I could be myself. I never thought that she would ever share those feelings with me, that I would be rejected if I went to her and confronted her about them. It never went that way, she absorbed a little bit of me when I put that beautiful necklace on her to help with her powers, and found out about my feelings for her, and she shares them, and we acted on it that afternoon you showed up. It was the best day of my life."

"Good, now lets get back to work."

While they were working on the plane, a member of the FOH was watching, and waiting for the perfect opportunity to get rid of mutants altogether, and a plan formed in his mind. He went to grab his horse, and mounted. He galloped to where Marie took off to. Logan perked his ears up for a minute, and swore he heard the sound of the hoof beats, and dismissed it. After he got back to work, the guy got up to Marie and hauled her off her horse, and galloped off to a barn where no one could find her.


	6. Chapter 6

6.Rogues ordeal

Disclaimer, yet again, If Tomorrow Never Comes is not mine, it's owned by Garth Brooks and Capitol Records. FOH characters are mine, not the property of 20th Century Fox. And I am taking liberties with the ages of The X-Men. So don't be mad if I don't get the age right, it's my story and I am sticking to it.

Rogue tried with all her might to get off the horse. Her struggling angered the kidnaper, and he punched her in the face, which knocked her out, cold. When she came to, she was in a horse stall, gagged and hog tied from behind. _Oh god Scott, I never knew it would come to this, I wonder if you know how much I love you? _She got to thinking about the song If Tomorrow Never Comes, by Garth Brooks, and sang it to herself, changing only a few words for the right effect.

Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch him sleeping  
He's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would he ever doubt the way I feel  
About him in my heart

If tomorrow never comes  
Will he know how much I loved him  
Did I try in every way to show him every day

That he's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And he must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave him in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes 

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much he means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell him how I feel

So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of If tomorrow never comes

She never thought that she would be in this position so soon after being with the school and being with Scott. What she wouldn't give to have him with her, so they could weather it out together. She won't even have a chance to tell him the news. She is going to have his baby. Marie had just found out about it this morning, and was going to tell him at lunch. She won't even have a chance to have the family she always dreamed of. Marie had considered turning on her power to take her captor down, but wouldn't risk the life of her unborn baby in the process.

"I wonder, how many more of these freaks can we apprehend?"

"I don't really know Rob. I think there are at least twenty in the town here to try and make peace with all us."

"The FOH won't stand for it, you know?"

"Yes I know that, but we could have some fun while it lasts, couldn't we?"

"Well Stu, I guess we could."

"Why don't we go and have fun with that girl you caught? We could tag team her."

"Yea, why don't we?"

"Then we can kill her and go after the rest of those "freaks" in the area."

As Marie was hearing this, she was trying to formulate an escape. Just getting untied and un-gagged and walking out was not an option. She had no where else to turn except contacting The Professor. _Professor, ah am trapped in an old barn with some FOH members, and ah can't get out. Please help me. _Marie was at the mercy of these two horny assholes, who are sheep to the founders of the Friends Of Humanity.

Meanwhile, after Logan and Scott got done with the repairs to The Blackbird, they went back to their respected apartments. Once Scott opened the door to Marie's and his, he knew something was up, because she would have had lunch ready for him and waiting for the lovemaking session afterwards. He searched the whole apartment, and couldn't find her. He went to the others and asked if they knew where she was or if she was with them, and nobody knew or saw her. Scott began panicking. He went to Xavier's apartment and saw that the adults had congregated there, and their faces were forlorn.

"It's Marie isn't it?"

"Yes it is Scott, why don't you sit down and we can tell you what she told me has happened to her and what will happen if we don't act quickly."

"Alright, spill it Professor."

"All she has been able to let me know telepathically is that some FOH member apprehended her while she was riding back to the farm. After he took her, he knocked her out and brought her to a barn somewhere, and has her gagged, "hog tied," and they are wanting to have their way with her before they kill her and go after the rest of us."

"Dammit it all to hell. Could you use your power to try and find her without the use of Cerebro?"

"No I can't Scott. I am truly sorry that we can't find her."

"I have an idea."

"We are all ears Logan."

"There has to be a bar that all these haters frequent. I will go to every single one til I find the guys that have her, ask to join them, and find out where she is, be an inside spy if need be. I doubt that anybody around here would suspect me as bein a Mutant. Since I seen many people around here already that dress, look, and act like I do."

"That would be a great idea. Then when the coast is clear, you can get her out and we can leave this place, take as many mutants as we can find that want to leave, and go home."

"Alright, I will go and check out all the bars tonight, and see what I can find out."

Rogue was faring as well as anybody in captivity can fare. She was scared out of her wits. The Professor contacted her and told her that help will be on its way as soon as they can find out where she is being held. They guys decided to wait til later on tonight before they took advantage of her. So she had time to think about things, and where her relationship with Scott could have gone, had this not happened. She would more and likely be getting ready for her wedding to him right now. He would have been ecstatic hearing the news of being a father in 9 months or so. He would have insisted that they get married right away. Marie would be off the team til shortly after their baby's born. Now she will never get the chance to get married, have a family, grow old with the man she loves. After her horrid thoughts of death, she thought about the life she did have before meeting Scott. She don't remember much of it, even right after her mutation manifested. All she remembers is leaving her home after being shunned, having to fend for herself. She hitched rides to go on her trek to Alaska. When she got to Laughlin City, she never expected to see another mutant. Logan was doing caged fights to make money to help him find out what happened to his memory and why the government made him into what he is today. She hitched a ride with him since he was leaving, and he found her. Told her to take a hike, and almost left. She hitched a ride with him til Sabertooth came at them to steal Marie for Magneto's own use. He never had a chance to do so, because Storm and Scott came to the rescue, and took them to New York, and The Institute. She was only 16 at the time. She was there for only a few weeks when the Statue Of Liberty incident took place. Where she got her white bangs. After all that, she started to hang out with the other students and making friends. She became friends with her roommates, Kitty and Jubilee. She started seeing Bobby, a.k.a., Iceman. The relationship didn't work out though. Bobby eventually wanted the physical aspect of the relationship, and she couldn't give it to him, so he went elsewhere. Then she became friends with Scott. They hung out all the time. He made sure to include her in anything that was going on, whether it was going shopping or going to the movies, or even late night chats in the kitchen, with a bucket of ice cream in front of them. During the Bobby and Scott thing, Logan had left, and told her that he would be back, and gave her his dog tags for insurance that he would be. After all this thinking, she went to sleep, and was awakened many hours later by a familiar voice.

"You told me you had a mutie in here, now where is it?"

"Be patient, I will show you in a sec. She is a feisty one, let me tell you. She was quite the catch. My buddy and I were thinking about having our way with her tonight, but since he done passed out, want to take his place?"

"If the package is good, sure. I would love to have a swing with her."

"If you will follow me, I will show you where I have her." As the guy was walking down the corridor to the stall where Marie was being held, Logan unleashed his claws and struck the guy down in one blow. He ran to every stall to find her, and when he did, he was abhorred by what he saw. Indeed, she was hog tied and gagged. She was wide awake upon seeing Logan. He got her untied, and the gag taken off, and picked her up to take her to the truck the guy drove him there in. Once he got her in the passenger seat and buckled in, they drove away. Not a word was spoken the ride back to the apartments. Logan parked the truck about three blocks away to not attract attention. When he got out and got Marie out, he still carried her to the front door. Marie was fed up with the manhandling and demanded to be let down.

"Ah am not a fragile porcelain doll you know?"

"Yea I know, but I swore to protect you, and I have someone else to protect as well. Congratulations are in order I take it?"

"Yes they are Logan, thanks for acceptin the fact that Scott and ah are together. Ah don't wanna have to see you two fight on more than one occasion about me. And don't tell anyone about this til ah have had a chance to, alright?"

"Yea kid, I will keep your promise."

"Thanks Logan, you are the best. Ah already know about how you got out there to save me. So no story is in order. Ah appreciate the gesture. Now ah must get to Scott and let him know that ah am back safe and sound." As she said this, she leaned up and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek. She then fled up the stairs to Scott's and her room, and knocked on the door. Scott then answered it thinking it was Ro or Kurt asking if he was alright and needed some company. Upon seeing Marie in the threshold had him rooted to the spot. It wasn't until she flung herself at him that he became animated, and started kissing her all over to pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"This can't be real, you can't be here with me right now. I thought you were dead, after those assholes got a hold of you. Thank god you are here, I missed you so much. I will never let you get out of my sight again. I love you Marie. Why don't we get married once we get back to the mansion?"

"That would be a good idea sugah. We have one other reason to get that weddin under way as soon as possible."

"What reason would that be?"

"Ah'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

7.The news and Planning

"Excuse me, say that again, I didn't quite hear you."

"Scott, sugah, we're goin to have a baby."

"Oh boy." Scott then immediately passed out. Everybody heard the commotion in their room, and came to investigate. What they found when they ran to the door, was astonishing. There was Marie lightly slapping Scott's face to wake him up. When he came to, he was beside himself with glee, and jumped up and grabbed Marie, twirling her around in circles until he realized what he was doing and set her down and led her a chair to sit.

"What are you doin Scott?"

"You need to rest as much as possible now. I will do all of your chores for you, the cooking, the cleaning, your teaching job at the mansion when it comes time for you to do so. You won't have to want for anything my love."

"Do ah have to tell you what ah told Logan when we came back here?"

"What was that?"

"Ah am not a porcelain doll. Ah won't break."

"What is all this about? Any one care to let US in on this?"

"We just as well tell them, ah know that Logan, Professor and Jean already know."

"Why don't you tell them sweetie?"

"You are more excited about this than ah am, you tell them."

"We are going to have a baby."

Everybody in the doorway tried to get into the room at once and immediately had a problem, so they all filed in a few at a time til everybody was finally in, and handshakes and hugs were in order. Jean, still mad at Rogue for stealing Scott away from her, went up to her and sincerely gave Rogue a hug and congratulated her.

"If you need anything at all, let me know, alright? Whether it's a wake up call in the middle of the night for Tylenol, or if you want me to be the physician for your delivery. I have finally accepted that Scott is happy with you and he is where he belongs. I don't like it, but I accept it."

"Thanks Jean, mean's a lot to me."

"Now, why don't we all leave the room here, so they can celebrate privately?"

"Sounds good to us, thanks for stopping in to check up on things, and thanks all for the congrats, and well wishes."

After everybody left, Scott scooped Marie up and took her into the bedroom, once there, he stripped her of her clothes and threw them away. He took her to the bed and laid her down and then started to massage her, working from the bottom on up. Marie was enjoying every minute of it. Scott made sure to pay as much attention as he could to every inch of her. He was working his way up from her feet, gently massaging her calves, her knees, then working up to her thighs. Once he got to her thighs, he started to caress the sensitive parts of it that he knew would excite her. He then started to kiss the inside of her upper legs, and worked his way from there, and when he reached her spot, he kissed the surface of her pleasure area. Then he used his hands and mouth to get her off, all the while getting excited himself from hearing her moans and screams. When she had her orgasm, he worked his way up further and found her breasts. He suckled on them for a few minutes, making sure to give them both attention. He then got up from there and gave her a kiss that was soul searching, and of so much passion that he couldn't help himself, and he entered her. He pushed himself in as much as he could, and started a sufficient rythym out that she would appreciate. Once she was on the verge of her second orgasm, he was nearing his. They took the plunge into that lake of love together, never letting the other go, for fear of losing the moment. When it passed, they laid there, still intertwined, sleeping. Marie was the first to awaken. She looked over at Scott, and just watched him sleep. She knew he was sleeping, because of his breathing and the way he was lying. She had noticed that they became disengaged, so she got up and went to the bathroom to get rid of the smell and feeling of being kidnaped. When she got the shower going and stepped in, she started to scrub her limbs and body til it almost bled. As she was rinsing off, Scott came in to join her. Marie got the loofa and started the lather it up, and scrubbed his back. After she was done with that, Scott turned around and slammed her against the wall of the shower and gave her an encore performance worthy of their love. It wasn't until the water got cold for a while did they get out and dry each other off.

"Oh god Scott, we will never get anythin done if we are constantly doin this, you know that?"

"Yes I do, and I love every minute of it, don't you?"

"Yes ah do, but ah never thought that ah would be a nympho at it once ah got started."

"We need to find something to eat my love, I am starved."

"Me too, why don't we see if anybody else is awake and have breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me. If you don't want to talk about your ordeal this morning or for a while, we don't have to discuss it. Just let me know when you are ready, ok?"

"Sounds good to me sugah, now lets get dressed and go eat?"

"Deal."

After they got dressed, they left their room, and went to Erik, and Xavier's room for breakfast, knowing that the two guys would be up at this time. When they came into their living room, they noticed that everybody was congregated there this early in the morning.

"Why ya'll up at this time? Ah know for a fact that Kitty and Jubes always sleep in when they get a chance to. What's up?"

"We all got up early this morning Marie, to decide that most of us are heading back to the mansion, since some of us are actually required to stay here.Kurt, Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, Scott and yourself will be going back. Now Scott, before you protest, we had your's and Marie's best interests at heart here. We all thought that you would be best staying at the mansion. If something bad happens here with all of us, you will be there to take charge and follow in my "footsteps" so to speak."

"Yes professor, I understand."

"Now Kurt will teleport you all back, but he can only do a couple at time. Who wants to get back first?"

"Since I am going back and not staying here to fight with you all, take Marie and I back first."

"Ok, keep your seatbelts latched, cause here ve go. Ye, though I valk through the shadow of a..." Kurt didn't have a chance to finish his chant because the three of them were back in the foyer of the mansion. It took Scott and Marie a few seconds to regain their composer, and Kurt was back with Jubes and Kitty. Once they were there, Kurt went back for Bobby and came back unscathed.

"Now that was like, cool, I want to do it again, can Jubes and I go to the mall now Kurt? We want you to teleport us there"

"Hey now chica, I don't want to get teleported anywhere from now on. Got it?"

"Come on now Jubes, it's not like that bad, you know?"

"No way hose."

"Oh alright, go the old fashioned way, I am going to the mall, care to join me Kurt?"

"I would love to Leibchen."

After they teleported, everybody else went into the rec room to watch the TV for news on the upcoming fight. Thank god it was summer, and all the other kids, whose parents understood their mutations and accepted them, were with them. So for a few hours anyway, it was just the four of them. Bobby and Jubilee each took a recliner while Marie and Scott took the sofa. Nothing was on the TV about the news they were looking for. Bobby went to the shelving behind the TV and grabbed a DVD to stick in.

"What are you puttin in there Bobby?"

"Star Trek Nemesis, why?"

"Just askin, since you never asked us what we wanted to watch."

"Will this be fine?"

"Yes it will, thanks for askin. Now lets watch it before we all fall asleep."

"Good idea Marie."

As they were watching the movie, each one slowly started to fall asleep. Starting with Jubilee, when she was about to fall asleep, Bobby went over to give her his shoulder or lap to sleep on, and shortly after that, he dozed off. Marie was next, she was curled up in Scotts' lap, soundly sleeping when Scott finally nodded off himself. Several hours later, they were rudely awakened by Xavier telepathically announcing that they were all coming home with casualties and injured. Kurt and Kitty teleported back at that time and were curious as to who died. They all met in the hanger after Ororo landed the Blackbird. The first to walk out of it was Logan, then the handicap feature of the plane was initiated so Xavier came out next along with Erik, Sabertooth, and Pyro. Ororo came out along with Beast who was carrying two bags with him. Scott instantly knew who was in one of the bags. His heart went out to her at that moment. Logan went up to him and said,

"She did love you. She never stopped as a matter of fact. It's going to be hard on all of us, losing her around here."

"Thanks Logan, I appreciate it."

Marie also knew that Jean wasn't going to be around anymore, neither was Logan for that matter. Since his love was gone, he had no reason to stay here any longer than was necessary. Scott grabbed Marie and left the hanger. They went to an empty suite on the teachers floor that will be theirs after their wedding. Scott then broke down and sobbed for the loss of Jean. Marie didn't know what to do in a situation like this, so she sat at the edge of the bed while Scott grieved on the floor. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few minutes, he looked up at her, and stood up, walked over to her, and embraced her while they both cried.

"We need to make arrangements for her burial Scott. Ah know you still loved her, and you need to get past the fact that she is gone. We don't know what had happened, but we will soon enough. We need to be strong for when the kids get back for this fall's semester of classes. Ah will take over a class of hers, while ah'm teachin English."

"Yes we do need to make arrangements, and such. Yes I did still love her, and always will. Don't get me wrong, I will love you til the day I die. I just couldn't believe that I could love anybody more than what I did her. Oh, god, now I am sounding like Ralph de Bricassart, saying he loved god more than he loved Meggie. I always loved that movie, you know? It applied to Jean, she loved the teaching, and interacting with the children more than she loved me. I knew it and accepted it. We will hold an assembly for the children when they get back, right before classes start. It is good that you are wanting to take over one of her classes, but you don't need to, you were never good at those advanced classes, so I think that Hank, and Ororo should take them over. I think that you would be good at the English course that I am giving you, and if you want another class to take up, fine by me, I would suggest horseback riding though, since you are excellent at it. A lot of the kids here have expressed wanting to know how to ride. We will think of something. We always do."

"Ok, deal. Ah will talk to the Professor in the mornin about introducin that course, and gettin horses suitable for the stables. As well as gettin a corral and trainin area constructed. Ah will try and get Logan to stay long enough to make sure it's built and then he can take off. We can postpone our weddin til everything has died down some, if that is alright with you?"

"Yes, that is fine with me."

"I am goin to my old room to get a few things so I will be more comfortable sleepin here til I get everything of mine moved in, alright?"

"Sure, why don't you get a few things from my old room as well, the necessities for now?"

"Ok sugah, will do, be right back."

After she left the room, Scott went to the bathroom and took his shades off to splash some cool water on his face to stop his crying. When he was about to put them back on, he noticed that he had one eye cracked open a bit, and nothing, no blasts, no headaches. He decided to keep this a secret til morning, when they wake up. Marie came back with help from Kitty with getting the things moved in. Kitty and Jubilee were sad to loose their room mate, but at least they had another year of school to go through, so they will see her on a daily basis still. After Kitty left, Marie had all the things they brought with where they should be, like a spare set of clothes, one for her, and one for Scott, their toiletries, and stuff all organized and put away. She even got Scott a pair of boxers for bed and a slip of a nightie for herself.

"You need the bathroom to get yourself ready for bed sugah?"

"We can use it together."

"Alright, lets get ready for bed now?"

They went through their daily rituals to get ready for bed, taking a quick hot shower to get tired, brushing their teeth, and Marie, putting her hair up. When they got done with all this, they walked together to the bed, and laid down for the night.

"Sleep well, sweet dreams and I love you sweetie."

"Night sugah, and sweet dreams yourself. I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

8.Pre-wedding stuff

Disclaimer: all the movies and names I mention from such are not mine and never will be, so I am not making a cent off them.

Marie was the first to awaken when morning came. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take her shower and get ready for the day and the debriefing that they were all going to get as to what exactly happened. When she stepped into the shower to get herself freshened up, Scott walked in and joined her. They started this ritual where they scrubbed each others backs and just normally washing each other. When they were done with the cleansing, Scott wanted to initiate lovemaking with Marie, but she had other plans for the day.

"Scott, we need to be debriefed on what happened, we can always do this later, ok?"

"Oh alright, I give. Before lunch we will be finishing this up, got it?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Summers sir."

They got dressed and headed to Xavier's office to know and understand what had happened. They were the first other than Xavier and Erik to arrive.

"We will debrief when everybody arrives."

"Alright Professor, Scott and ah will go sit while we wait."

Marie led Scott to a sofa by the window and sat down. They were chatting idly about the wedding and upcoming funeral when everybody else arrived. They all found seats and waited for Xavier to start explaining to them why they lost a teacher and fellow X-Men.

"You all know why I asked for the debriefing. I won't delay you any longer. As we were going to ask the fellow mutants in the area to join our cause and get away from all the complications and hard life they were going to live, the FOH came with a surprise attack to the apartment building. We were not prepared for it, and we fought as best we could under the circumstances. Jean fought bravely. She just couldn't keep them all at bay when they know who we are, and some knew what powers we have and used them against us. Toad was very unfortunate, one of the members used a "cattle prod" on his tongue and instantly killed him. Jean on the other hand had most under control, and then someone just hit her from behind when she had all her concentration on her front ward assailants. After she was brought down, they shot her at point blank range in the heart and in the temple of her head. Logan couldn't bring her back, for some unforseen reason, she blocked him from reviving her. We had killed 98 of the FOH after everything was under control. Everybody that was left, fled the scene, left us alone. I am sorry for the losses on each side, and wished it could have been done differently. Fate had an altogether different plan for yesterday and that was it. Now I know all of you not present have questions to ask, unfortunately I can't answer them, because I don't know how to right now. Please know that they fought bravely to keep the peace between all of us. I will contact the President as soon as I can to let him know what went on and why. You all are dismissed."

Everybody left the room and went to the kitchen/dining room for breakfast. Even though everyone wasn't hungry, they had to eat something to keep their energy up. Scott told Marie to sit down at their table and he would get them food. Jubilee and Kitty went to sit with them after they got their bagels and juice to eat. Scott then came back with a tray with the usual breakfast items on it, eggs, pancakes, toast, bacon, sausage, milk and orange juice. He set her plate in front of her and then set his in front of him, and started to eat. Marie did the same.

"When is the wedding going to like take place?"

"We are postponin it til maybe a couple weeks after the funeral."

"Ok, are we still going to make plans for it?"

"Yes we are Jubes, Scott will do his thing with the guys, gettin the tuxes ready and all that other stuff involved. We on the other hand will have all the time in the world to get the right dresses for all of us. Ah want you two to be my maids of honor, since ah can't really have one of you be the maid of honor and the other a bridesmaid. Too much confrontation there, so you both will be it."

"The financial situation is not a problem love, make it the best wedding it can be. We all need a happy moment around here after the funeral. We all will still be grieving, but at least we have a good day to look forward to. If you ladies will excuse me, I need to start getting my schedule for classes and such done."

"Alright sugah, ah will get mine started with your help later on this afternoon. Ah love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss after that and Scott left, taking his tray back to the kitchen for the cook to wash up. After he was gone, the girls' gossip started.

"Ok, chica, what are you thinking for a dress for yourself?"

"Well, ah was thinkin about havin one that is sleeveless, and just a gown, not a full blown belle of the ball dress. Ah was also thinkin about havin a tiara on as well with the veil attached from the back of it. With the gown ah was thinkin about havin the skirt detachable so ah could dance in a mid thigh skirt at the reception."

"Awww chica, that sounds fabulous. What are you thinking about for us?"

"Find what you like and wear it. Ah am not goin to have you guys wear tacky lookin dresses to make me look better than you, find a gown or dress you like, buy it, and wear it. It's a dress you will only likely wear once in your lives, make it memorable."

"Thanks Rogue, I don't think I could like stand to wear a tacky looking thing."

"Oh, another thing, why don't you both start callin me Marie instead of Rogue?"

"We could do that, couldn't we Kitty?"

"Sure thing."

"Good, now ah need to get goin and get the class rosters and such ready for when school starts in a couple weeks."

Marie left the room and went to Xavier's office to ask about the new course. When she got to the door, she opened it, thinking that he would know of her presence and let her in despite her knocking or waiting for him to telepathically let her in. He was at his desk, going over paperwork and such for the funeral.

"Yes, Marie?"

"Ah would like to introduce a course of study here, if it meets with your approval?"

"State your debate and I will decide the best course to go about achieving it if it's feasible."

"Ah was wantin to introduce a horseback ridin course, to let the kids learn to ride, with possible advanced classes for English ridin styles and western styles. When the semester ends havin a show for everybody, a rodeo like thing for the western styles, and a dressage for the English style. Ah want to personally be the teacher for the course, since ah know everything about English and western ridin."

"Sounds like a great course to include in the manual. Have it offered to all ages is a good thing too. I understand that you want the corrals, training area, and arena built by the barn, and suitable stock in the stables, it will be done before school starts this fall."

"Thanks Professor, ah appreciate it. Ah know the kids will love it as well."

"Now go, get your syllabuses started for your class. I actually only want you to be a teacher for one course, until you have the experience to take on multiple ones. Let Scott know of this, so he can accommodate and get his English class stuff taken care of."

"Aight Professor, ah understand. Bye"

"Bye Marie."

Marie left the room in good spirits. She climbed the stairs, on her way to her room. Once she got there, she opened the door to see Scott pouring over his books and notepads. She walked up to him and started to massage his neck and shoulders. Scott rolled his head back and moaned in acceptance of the ministrations done to him.

"The professor agreed with my course addition, and he will get everything ready before school starts in a couple weeks. He also expressed concerns that ah may be takin too much of a workload with your English class, so he doesn't want me to take on more than one class at the same time til ah am experienced at it. So you will still have your English course."

"That's great that he accepted it. You will be able to put your expertise to work, teaching the kids to ride and teaching them to train a horse properly and do all those fancy things you horse people do. I understand that the workload will be overwhelming, and it won't be a problem to keep my class. You only need one class to worry about anyway for now."

"Yes ah do. Ah won't do any syllabus or notes for class, ah will do it all by memory, and have it be hands on, instead of paperwork, unless the kids want to do it."

"Sounds good."

"Yea, now ah need to get some rest, ah am goin into the bedroom to take a nap, if you care to join me later, go ahead and do so, if not, that's fine with me."

"I may do so later, go ahead yourself."

Marie went into the bedroom and slipped out of her clothes and crawled under the covers to take her nap. She was only sleeping for half an hour when she felt Scott join her and cuddle against her to take a nap himself. They slept for a few hours. When they woke up, they got dressed and went into town on his bike to go out, eat, and see a movie. They went to see Miss Congeniality 2 this time instead of the usual action adventure movies. After the movie was done, they went for a ride, Marie driving this time instead of Scott. They did this for a while before they got back to the mansion. When they got inside, they snuck up to their room, even though they knew everybody knew they got back, with the roar of the bike. Once they got to their room, they noticed that all their things were moved into it, and set in place, and the rest of the suite was furnished to include a family. They each made a mental note to thank everybody when they went to breakfast in the morning. Scott noticed the picture of the whole clan of X-Men on the mantle right after they got in, and smiled at the good times that they all had. He was about to break down realizing that Jean won't be in the new pictures anymore, but stopped himself before he did so, telling himself that it won't do any good, she did what she did to save all of us. Marie knew his thoughts better than he knew himself. She went up to him and gave him a hug from behind and no words were spoken for a while. They got ready for bed in their usual sexual manner, and went to sleep.

Once they woke up in the morning. They went to breakfast, and saw that everybody was in the room.

"Thanks all for gettin us moved into our suite."

"It is a wedding present from all of us to you. We will of course give you other presents on the day of your wedding, but this is a group present."

"Thanks everybody, it is a great gift."

"Now, chica, when is the damn date going to be?"

"Yea, like I have my dress bought, I was like wondering when the day is as well, so I can like get my hair and nails done."

"It will be a week from today actually, so everybody get everything ready for it, and we will our things done as soon as we can so we can have our parties before hand."

"Alright, thanks chica."

"Kurt, we were thinkin about havin you officiate the ceremony with a catholic priest on hand to make sure that the paperwork gets filed, if that is alright with you?"

"I vould be honored to do this for you two."

"Great, now lets all have breakfast."

Next chapter will be the wedding day, and likely final chapter, unless I can think of something to add afterwards before I start my sequel. My sequel will be at least a decade or so after this story. And flashbacks to the bachelor, and bachelorette parties before hand. Thanks again for all your reviews and encouragements to have me continue. I love the them, and will accept flames if need be.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Wedding day and flashbacks

please forgive me if I get the verses and nuptials wrong for a Catholic wedding. I am still going through the converting process to be one myself, and I haven't had a chance to ask what exactly goes on, so it may seem more protestant than catholic.

Marie woke up with a very good feeling in her veins. Today is her wedding day to Scott Summers. She got up out of bed to get herself freshened up for when the girls arrive to get her ready for the ceremony. She thought back to the night before on her bachelorette party.

**It all started when the girls stole her away for the evening, and took her out on the town. They first went to a posh, spendy, restaurant. Ro ordered their food for them, and had a special bottle of wine ordered as well. After they ate, they went to a strip club and celebrated Marie's last night as a single woman. Everybody got down and mean, going up on the stage to dance with the strippers and spending over 500 dollars in one night on tipping the guys who came over to them for dances. Marie got a performance all her own when all the guys came out on the stage to give her a show. The evening ended when they had to drag a very inebriated Ro back to the mansion. They had to keep her talking so she wouldn't screw with the weather, and eventually she passed out. **

Ro, Kitty, Jubilee, Siryn, and a few others came into the room after Marie took her shower to get her dressed. They all were on a mission, each going about their own tasks to get everything right for Marie.

"Oh, Scott is going to faint when he sees you in this Rogue."

"Thanks Ro, it's the effect ah am hopin to achieve."

Jubilee got the honors of doing her makeup, and was shooed away since she had to do it last. Ro and Siryn helped her put the dress on, to make sure it still fit after her fittings and the sewing of it. After they had it on, Kitty done her hair up, put the tiara and veil on her, then Jubilee got to do her master work on Marie's face. When everything was said and done with, everybody looked back at her and were all in awe as to how beautiful she became.

"Now we need to do to the ritual, something blue, borrowed, new, and old."

"I get to go first, since I am older here, and I will give you something old. Here are a pair of gloves I wore when I was the reining goddess of weather, to also show the side that you were before you could control your powers."

"I like get the borrowed end of it. Here is a bracelet that I treasure, and will loan you."

"Here is something new. A pair of white heels for your dress. After the final fitting I knew these would work great for your image chica."

"And last but not least, Rogue, even though we don't know each other all that well, I got the something blue. Here are some blue lilacs for your bouquet."

"Thanks guys for all these lovely presents. Ah almost forgot about this ritual. Ah am so nervous. Ah know ah am doin the right thing here, but it feels like ah am steppin on toes. Jean should have been in my place, marryin the best man in the world, not me. Ah know she is happy that Scott is happy. Ah just wish she were here to share in this with us."

"We all do dear, we all do."

"Now, enough of this mushy stuff, lets get you like married?"

Scott was going through the same notions. When he woke up, he went to take his shower before the guys came in to get him ready. One thing he didn't know was that his party was exactly similar to Maries', except the guy to drag home drunk was Logan, surprisingly. After he got done with his shower, Bobby, Logan, John, and Colossus showed up to get him ready.

"God, I never knew I would get this nervous on my wedding day. I wonder if Marie is as nervous as I am?"

"I bet she is more nervous than you One-Eye."

"You think, she has had years to plan for a thing for like this. While I on the other hand have had years of this damn mutation to deal with."

"You are ready to go Scott, lets get down to the solarium and wait."

_I hope she likes my surprise I have for her after Kurt pronounces us husband and wife._

Scott and the guys went outside to the solarium to wait for everybody to get there and the ceremony to begin. Scott's grandparents showed up, who he has kept a constant correspondence with. A few of Marie's family came to see her get married, once they heard that she could control her mutation, they started to keep contact with her. Even her folks are there, sitting in the seats on her side. Scott went over to them to make idle chit chat.

"It is a great thing that you two arrived here on this special day."

"Yes it is Scott, yes it is. Would Marie be offended if I were to walk her down the aisle?"

"No, I don't think she would be. Go wait at the area where she will be coming through and see if she would."

"Alright, I will do that."

Scott then walked back to the gazebo where the ceremony will be held. Everybody showed up, ranging from mutants from all over the world, dignitaries who wanted peace, the President of The United States, and other highly important people. Marie's dad and Xavier were waiting at the end of the chairs to walk her down the aisle. Once Ro, Kitty and Jubilee showed up, Logan, John, and Bobby each took an arm. Once Marie showed up, she noticed her father talking to Xavier. She started to tear up, finally seeing him after all that they went through. Her father noticed her and went to her.

"Oh god, Marie, you are beautiful. I am sorry for everything that happened in the past. I know that you may not accept that now, but please, consider it?"

"Daddy, ah never held anything against you, it was my mutation that shocked and scared mommy and you. Ah wholeheartedly accept your apology. Xavier, do you mind if my father were the one to walk me down the aisle?"

"No Marie, I don't mind it at all. I will find a place to see everything while you guys get everything ready."

The bridal procession began, everybody stood up to see the ushers and ladies walk down the aisle. Ro had on her usual nines attire, a two piece dress, purple in color with hints of black in it for mourning Jean. Kitty was next with her silver spaghetti strap form fitting dress. Jubilee came last with her yellow and black spandex style dress. Marie and her father walked down and Scott beamed at how beautiful she looks. Once she got up to the gazebo, her father removed the veil from her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to sit down. Scott nodded to Kurt to begin.

"Dearly beloved, ve are gathered here today to join this man and this voman in holy matrimony. This is a bond that vas formed through the years, that no one can put asunder. Vho gives this voman to be married to this man?"

"I do" Marie's father stood up to say.

"Is there any just cause vhy these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace"

"Scott, repeat after me. I Scott, take this voman to be my lawfully vedded vife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for vorse, til death do you part, and forsaking all others."

Scott repeated everything.

"Now Marie, repeat after me. I Marie, take this man to be my lawfully vedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for vorse, til death do you part, and forsaking all others.

Marie repeated.

The rings were exchanged, a blessing done from each of them.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

"I have a surprise to show everybody." As Scott said this, he took his shades off and no blasts were coming out from them. Marie was shocked at this, and in awe in how blue his eyes are. She came up to him and touched his face around the eye area and leaned in as she was doing this for the kiss to bind them as husband and wife. Once this was done, everybody cheered. They danced their first dance as a married couple. Then it was the father daughter dance. While they were dancing, Scott went over and asked Marie's mother to dance, and took her out on the floor. After the first two dances were done, everybody went out on the floor with their dates, spouses, or friends and had a great time. Scott and Marie sat at the head table and watched everyone dance, while they ate their meal. Halfway through the reception, it was time to cut the cake, and they made quite a show, shoving the pieces in each others mouths. After that was the bouquet and garter toss.

"All the eligible girls, get on the dance floor in preparation for the bouquet toss."

Only a few of the girls were on the floor, due to the lack of single women. Everybody vied for the best spot to catch it, pushing the other out of the way.

"Ah am ready to throw it, are all ya'll ready to catch it?"

The girls cheered their response. Marie threw it back, and turned in time to see the scuffle that ensued. Jubilee had eventually gained possession of the prized item. Marie had congratulated her. She then went to the middle of the dance floor, waiting for Scott to show up with either a chair or nothing to get the garter off her leg. Scott came up on the floor without a chair, and he kneeled as if to beg her something. He then moved her skirt up an inch or so to gain access to the garter. The thing that made her laugh and squirm, is the fact that he is using his teeth the take it off. Once he had it off, he shooed her off the floor, and asked the single guys to get up there and catch it. Once they were all assembled, Scott did the same as Marie and tossed it behind him, and flipped around to watch Logan easily catch it with his claws.

"Congratulations Jubilee and Logan for your prowess in catching the bouquet and garter, now it's time for you two to dance, and also, I would like Marie and Scott to come back up here and dance with them."

They danced the dance, then everybody went up for the chicken dance. They all had quite a laugh when everybody tried to do it, and failed miserably. Once it came time for Marie and Scott to take off on their week long honeymoon in Florida, every one waited at the opening to the garage with their baskets of flower petals. They got ready in their suite for the ride on his bike to the private airport where they will be flying down to Daytona Beach. When the two got down there and on the bike to take off, everybody threw rose petals on them as they left.

Ok, this is my second to last chapter for my first story. The reason for Scott being able to see now will be explained away in the next chapter. I will be having NASCAR race facts and such in there, since in my story, Scott is a huge race fan. I will have the actual names of race drivers, sponsors, and such for my story, they are not mine of course, I derive no monetary compensation for naming them. The race in particular that they will be going to is the Pepsi 400. It's around late June that the wedding took place and the race this year is the second of July. Again, thanks all for reviewing this story, and giving me the courage to continue it. I greatly appreciate it. Next chapter will be up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Honeymoon

Scott and Marie took off from the private airport, on their way to Florida. Xavier made sure that the condo he has down there is ready for their arrival, and bought tickets for them for the weekend at Daytona International Speedway. He even made sure to get them pit passes, and entrance to the track whenever they wanted. Once they were settled in the plane, Scott poured them each a glass of champagne to celebrate their marriage. After it was drank, Marie got up from her seat, and waltzed over to Scott and sat on his lap.

"Ah think it's time that we join the mile high club, don't you?"

"Actually I never heard of it, want to explain it to me?"

"Ah will show you instead of explainin."

And show she did. Marie stood briefly to take her blouse and slacks off. She then motioned for Scott to get up and do the same.

"Ahhhh, actually I think I have heard of something like this, just never heard of it being mentioned as "The Mile High Club." Interesting."

"Yes it is, never done it myself, as you know, so ah thought we could induct ourselves into the club now while we are miles upon miles in the air."

"Good idea."

They gave each other the best two hours in the world in conjugating their marriage. When they landed, and got their luggage put in the limo that came to pick them up, they went sightseeing first. The driver drove them around everywhere. Marie had the idea about driving to the track and seeing what was going on. Scott instantly became excited at the thought of seeing the drivers race around the track, and possibly meeting some of them.

"Oh god, I can't believe that I am actually going to meet some of my favorite drivers. I wonder if any of them would let me take their car around a few laps?"

"Won't know unless we find out Mr. Summers."

"Guess so, Mrs. Summers."

"Ah can't believe that ah am actually married. Ah never thought it would ever happen to me, ever."

"Well you better believe it sweetie, we are in it for the long haul now."

Once they got the entrance to the track and parking lot areas, the driver mentioned who was in the back, and the gate attendee let them go through the tunnel to get inside the track area. When they emerged on the track side of the tunnel, Scott was awestruck at finally being able to see the track. Jean never got into this kind of thing. She was always the politician. Always into politics instead of other things. Scott was glad that he started his friendship with Marie when he did. She is the best thing that ever happened to him. When he is around her, he doesn't have to worry about putting up facades, or putting out airs. He can be himself.

"Scott, darlin, we are parked in the infield area, we can get out and look around, see if we can find your favorite drivers."

"Yes we can. Why don't we see if we can find Ryan Newman first? He is my all time favorite driver, other than King Richard Petty of course."

"Yea, yea, yea. Ah want to personally meet Kasey Kahne. Oh boy, does he make my heart flutter."

"Marie!!!!"

"What? You are not the only one that ah lusted after before we hooked up."

"Am I going to have to keep an eye on you this whole weekend?"

"Nope. Ah am on my best behavior. 'Sides, you are the one ah get to make sweet long love to at night or whenever you want me."

"Got a point there. I can never get enough of you."

"Now lets go meet those drivers?"

"Lead the way hon."

They walked over to where the garage for the Nextel Cup drivers set up their cars. They walked around throngs of fans to find their drivers' windows to look in at the cars being worked on. When they found Ryan Newman's window, they peered in to watch the pit crew working on this and that, Ryan noticed them and waved them to the door and let Scott and Marie into the garage.

"Hey, Xavier said you guys would be around here this weekend. I scrounged up a few of us drivers to have a reception for you guys down here. I am a staunch supporter of The Mutants Rights Movement, and have personally heard of you two in particular, and I finally get to meet the girl from The Statue Of Liberty Incedent. This reception will be held here at the track tonight if you don't have any plans as yet?"

"We will be happy to attend Mr. Newman."

"Please call me Ryan."

"Aight, will do. Who else will be here?"

"Oh, just a handful of us drivers, and few of our crew. It will be no more than about 30 of us around, along with our wives, girlfriends, and a few family members.I will let the gate people know that when you show up this weekend for the races, that you are to be let in the infield and given the rights as any driver here. Heck, I think there may even be room for you two up on my pit box, other than my crew chief and wife. Up to you if you want to see it from there or not. If not, you can always watch it from somewhere else."

"We would like that Ryan, very much, wouldn't you Marie?"

"Love too."

"Alright, now that that is settled, let me get back to my car, and go ahead and browse around if you like, the other drivers here know about you two, and will give you clearance to be around the cars, the haulers, and such. Have fun."

"Will do."

They walked around, and talked to many of the other drivers, who each extended the same invite that Ryan had for the reception. After they were all done with the sightseeing at the track, they left to get something to eat and take a short nap at the condo before they came back in the evening.

"Oh my that was fantastic, I can't believe that Xavier set all that up for us, can you?"

"Actually, this is my weddin present for you Scott. Ah suggested it to Xavier and he made the arrangements."

"Oh god, Marie, you don't know how happy you have made me."

"Ah have an idea. And you had mentioned when we were friends about your passion for NASCAR racin, and, well, here we are. You get to watch the races, meet the drivers, hang out with them, and still have time to be with your wife."

"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Yep, sure did."

"Driver, change of plans, go straight to the condo, and when we get there, don't come back til 6:30."

"Will do Mr. Summers, will do."

"Ohhhhh, whatcha got planned?"

"Thanking you for making my dream come true."

"What dream would that be?"

"Oh you know what dream it would be."

When they reached the condo, Scott helped Marie out of the limo, and went inside. The driver grabbed their luggage and set it inside the door, and as he left, he locked the door and closed it. Scott took Marie into the bedroom to show her how much she was appreciated. The two did it in the bedroom, the bathroom, the patio, the hot tub, and the beach. When it came time for the driver to return, they were all ready to go. The driver returned and handed them into the car, and took off.

"Mr. Summers, mind if I speak freely?"

"Sure, before you begin, what is your name?"

"Lionel sir."

"Well, Lionel, call me Scott and call my wife Marie, instead of the formalities, please? Now begin."

"Sure Scott. I wanted to tell you that I too am a mutant. I have the telekinetic and telepathic abilities. I am unsure as to what mutations you have though."

"Until recently, I had to wear shades and a visor. My mutation is my optic blasts. I can burn an object with concentration, and a red optic blast comes out of my eyes. Marie here has the ability to absorb any mutant power and memories, on normal people she can kill them with the slightest touch. We were both able to finally control our powers recently and are glad for it."

"Oh yes we are. Ah went for many years, not bein able to touch, and bein careful as to what ah wore and how much skin was exposed. Now ah can wear kini's, skirts, tanks, and tubes without a problem."

"If you ever need to get away from all this, you will be more than welcome in our home. We live with other mutants and the famous Charles Xavier. I know you have heard of him. All mutants have. This home is a mansion, that is still his. Marie and I teach school there for the youngsters, an are members of the elite team called X-Men. We help out others like us, and bring them back if they want to, to either live or be away from reality for a short while, and understand a little about their differences."

"I will keep that in mind, may check the place out in a couple weeks or so. I have family up in the New York area."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. I will let Charles know of your arrival when we return from our honeymoon."

"Thanks, Scott."

"Anytime."

"We are here. Have a great time, and I will be back if you need me, here is my number to call."

"Stay here, hang with us for the night."

"Thanks, I will."

Lionel parked the car, and they got out and walked to the are where the reception is taking place. Once they got in the room, everybody cheered, and congratulated them. Greats such as Bill Elliot, Richard Petty, Sterling Marlin, Ken Shrader, Jeff Gordon, Matt Kenseth, and even up and coming star Erin Crocker were there to pat them on the back and celebrate with them.

"Oh my god, I never thought in a million years that I would be partying it up with all of you."

"Get used to it Mr. Summers, once you get invited to these things, you are a friend and member of the club for life."

"Thanks Erin."

Scott and Marie mingled with everybody, and had a great time. They even danced with many of them. Marie was nervous when Kasey Kahne walked up to her to ask for a dance.

"Oh come on now, Marie, I don't bite."

"Alright, but ah got to warn yah, ah may not be able to keep my hands off yah."

"An admirer I take it? Thanks."

"You are most welcome Kasey."

"Now lets get out there and get mean?"

"Yes sir."

They danced a couple dances, and got to know each other pretty good. Around 10 o'clock, it came time for them to cut yet another cake. When they did this, everybody shouted their glee. An hour later, every one was leaving so they could get their rest for the qualifying in the morning. Ryan walked up to Scott, and offered to let him drive the #12 Alltel Racing Dodge Charger after qualifying was all done.

"Really? You will let me drive your car?"

"Sure, if you want, I will hook up a seat in the passenger side and ride with you, and give you pointers, if you want to pursue a career in stock car racing. In a few years, I will have my own car to manage, and if you pass my test, I will consider you for the seat. What do you say?"

"Would you mind Marie, if that were to happen?"

"No, ah wouldn't mind it at all. Everyone here likes us already, and considers us family. So why not?"

"There's your answer."

"Great. I am tired. See you in the morning for drive."

Scott and Marie left the track to go back to their condo. They showered and immediately fell asleep. When morning came, Marie instantly went to the bathroom to remove the contents of her stomach. Scott walked in and felt concern for her.

"Are you sure you want to come to the track today? You don't look well."

"Yes ah am sure sugah, it's just mornin sickness, it will go away in a few weeks."

"Alright. Lets go."

They got to the track and had breakfast with Rusty Wallace, Travis Kvapil, and Ryan, along with their respected crew chiefs. When it came time for qualifying, Scott and Marie took up their posts on top of Ryan's pit box. Ryan was last out on the track, and he almost blew the track record off the charts, but it wasn't good enough for the pole. Dale Earnhardt Jr. Got the pleasure of getting the pole. Afterwards, Ryan went up to Scott and handed him a helmet and a fire suit of Rusty's since they are the same size. Scott got in the car, and got strapped in, started the engine with Ryan by his side. They made a few laps, then came back in.

"Oh that was great Ryan, thanks a lot for letting me do this."

"No problem, it was my pleasure."

Scott and Marie then took the day off and went shopping for things that the others wanted from down there. They went to the truck race, and had a blast. Partied with Bobby Hamilton when he won. When the Busch race was on, they were not at the track. They were at the condo making sweet love to each other all day long, spending time with themselves instead. Sunday rolled around and they were at the track, watching the race, the cautions, the restarts, the pit stops. Ryan made sure that Scott and Marie had access to his conversations with Matt Borland, his crew chief, and his wife. With only 10 laps to go, there was a caution, a huge one, or what race fans call "The Big One." Only 12 drivers were taken out of the race. When the restart came about, they were all single file, the rule being that with 10 or less to go, the drivers had to restart single file. Sterling Marlin won the race having restarted 6th. Scott and Marie had partied with him as well, and left shortly before 3AM. Their flight wasn't taking off til 4PM, so they had time to get plenty of sleep. Once time came for them to leave, they took off, with more friends then they thought possible to make, and plans for the near future to hang with them. They got back to the mansion, and went up to their suite to sleep the few hours it was in the morning, til they had to face everybody and tell about the honeymoon, hand out presents, and get ready for the start of school that very morning.

The End!

For now. Sequel will be up shortly, it will be about a few years after all this took place. Thanks a bunch for all your reviews, and encouraging me to continue this to the end. If any of you have ideas for the sequel, let me know, and I may incorporate them in.


End file.
